Hinanami week: Swords and Summoners
by Dr-J33
Summary: Originally written for Hinanami week day 3: Sci-Fi/Fantasy A day in the life of an unusual party of adventurers.


The Hope's Peak adventurers guild was the most respected and powerful guild in all the land. They only accepted the best of adventurers into their ranks. The bravest of knights, the wisest of mages, the straightest of shots. Those who bore the hope's peak emblem were the envy of all adventurers.

Which made the present situation all the more embarassing.

Hajime Hinata; a warrior of Hope's Peak Adventurers Guild stood in disbelief as a large troll moved towards him. He could only pray silently and hope that his party would save him. But that was not likely as they were wrapped up in their own situations. Souda the master Artificer was unconscious alongside his homunculus: a small two tone metal bear, having been the troll's previous victim, Koizumi the archer was reprimanding him for not "being a man" while lining up a perfect shot (something that could take another minute to do so), The party Healer Tsumiki was crying in the corner after an embarrassing slip, and the unlucky mage Komaeda took himself out with his own magic by accident.

This left only two people standing. Hinata and the party's Summoner Chiaki Nanami.

"Nanami a little help please!"

Nanami was standing nearby, finishing a summoning circle.

"I've got your back Hinata, I think."

"That's not very reassuring..." Muttered Hinata.

Nanami finished drawing her summoning circle and pricked her finger, letting a drop of blood drip into the circle.

"Come forth being of light!" The circle glowed a bright pink and a large wolf-like rabbit emerged from it.

"Usamiwolf! Attack!"

The creature charged at the troll and lunged, biting onto it's arm. The troll flinched and threw the usamiwolf to the side, flying into Souda as he got back onto his feet.

"Ow!" He shouted as he was taken back out of the fight.

Hinata nervously shook and two handed his longsword as the troll closed in.

"Tch, BRING IT ON YOU UGLY-"

Before either of the two could act, an arrow flew into the troll's head, killing it. The troll fell with a mighty thud as Koizumi stood proudly.

"Another perfect shot." She muttered to herself.

"T-Thanks." Said Hinata.

Mikan finally composed herself and ran over to Hinata.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry I was so useless!" She apologized. "Let me heal you and-"

"I'm perfectly fine." Said Hinata. "You should heal those two fist."

He pointed at Souda and Komaeda.

"S-SO SORRY!"

Mikan ran over to the two and tended to their wounds as Chiaki approached him.

"Sorry I wasn't much help." Said Chiaki. "My Usamibeasts are usually stronger than this..."

"It's fine." Said Hinata. "We're all alive and thats what matters."

Mikan finished healing the two downed teammates. Souda was sulking by his homunculus, and Komaeda was smiling as usual.

"Oh silly me." Said Komaeda. "I hit myself with my own lightning spell again."

"You should really be more careful." Said Mikan.

"Maybe this is a higher power's way of telling me how horrible of a mage I am." Said Komaeda. "How truly hopeless."

Mikan began trying to assure Komaeda that he was a great mage while Hinata walked over to Souda.

"We got our shit handed to us by a troll." Sulked Souda. "We're above this... Oh god if sonia hears about this..."

"Maybe it was a really strong troll." Suggested Hinata. "Like super strong."

"I appreciate you trying to cheer me up Hinata, but we both know trolls are one of the weakest monsters out there..."

Meanwhile Chiaki glumly searched the troll's body for loot.

"I wish I could have been more helpful to Hinata..." She muttered to herself.

She pulled a satchel off the troll's corpse and searched through it.

"Some gold, a health potion, some wax..."

* * *

It was getting dark, so the group agreed to set up camp in a cave for the night.

Souda and his homunculus were tending to the campfire while Koizumi went out to hunt dinner. Hinata was chatting with Komaeda as Mikan took stock of everyone's items. Chiaki examined the health potion she found with the troll.

Just then Koizumi returned carrying a dead pig.

"You know hunting is supposed to be a man's job." Said Koizumi.

"Sorry, I'm not good at being stealthy." Said Hinata. "I'd just scare the animals away."

"With my luck I'd probably be the one getting eaten." Added Komaeda.

"... I can't aim very well." Said Souda.

Koizumi rolled her eyes.

"Why couldn't I be partnered up with Nekomaru?" She muttered to herself "he always does the hunting..."

She threw the pig onto the ground.

"I'm not doing the cooking."

Hinata nodded.

"I'll do it."

Hinata began to cook the pig as Nanami sighed and put the bottle away.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the campfire, finishing up dinner. Hinata finished his serving and laid back.

"Good meal."

Souda got up and stretched.

"I'm going to find a tree and take a leak." Said Souda.

"Too much information." Said Koizumi.

Souda walked out of the face with his homunculus.

"So whats the plan for tomorrow?" Asked Komaeda.

"We'll march to the city of Towa and report to the guild outpost there." Said Hinata. "We'll spend day restocking our supplies and await further ord-"

Hintata was interupted by a very feminine scream as Souda and his homunculus ran into the cave.

"WE GOT TROUBLE!"

A large number of wolves stepped into the cave.

"Wolves?"

"Souda what did you do!?" Asked Koizumi.

"Nothing!" Said Souda. "They were outside when I left the cave!"

"This might be their den." Said Hinata.

"Man I really wish Tanaka was here." Said Komaeda. "He's great with animals."

"Oh don't go bringing that insane beastmaster into this!" Said Souda.

The wolves rushed forwards. Hinata drew his sword and began fighting them off. souda's homunculus sprouted claws and charged at the wolves. Mikan skrieked and hid behind Koizumi as she lined up a shot with her bow. Komaeda cast a fireball spell and incinerated three of the wolves Chiaki stepped back and made a summoning circle.

"Wow this is a big pack!" Said Souda. "Like, this is alot of wolves!"

Hinata slashed a wolf and blocked another with his shield.

"We're members of Hope's Peak Adventure guild!" Said Hinata. "This is nothing to us!"

"That would have more weight if we hadn't got our asses handed to us by that troll earlier!" Shouted Souda.

Chiaki pricked her finger and dripped blood into the summoning circle.

"Come forth being of light!"

The circle glowed a bright pink and a large usami-golem emerged from it.

"Usamigolem! Fight the wolves !"

The golem charged into battle and crushed a wolf under it's massive fists.

"Got it!"

Hinata took down another wolf.

"We'll be through in no time."

As Souda's homunculus took out two wokves, the party heard a loud howl coming from outside.

"W-What was that?" Asked Mikan.

Souda shrieked as a wolf much larger than the others stepped in and growled, foaming at the mouth.

"Dire wolf!" Shouted Hinata.

The other wolves stepped to the side as the dire wolf charged, picking up Souda's homunculus in it's mouth and biting it in half.

"MY HOMUNCULUS!" Screamed Souda.

"Don't worry!" Shouted Komaeda. "I can mend it with magic!"

Komaeda cast a spell and suddenly the homunculus was encased in ice. Souda stared in horror at his creation.

"Darn my luck, that was a freeze spell!"

"KOMAEDA!"

Koizumi let loose an arrow at the fire wolf, hitting it's side. The beast turned its attention to her and charged. Koizumi notched another arrow and fired, only to miss. Before the dire wolf could strike the Usamigolem got between the two and grabbed the wolf by its jaws.

"Got it!" Said Chiaki.

Koizumi put distance between her and the wolf as Hinata rushed forwards, sword drawn. The wolf got the upper hand and freed itself, biting the golem's head and killing it. Hinata then slashed at it's hind leg, cutting the beast deeply. The wolf howled in pain and kicked at Hinata, knocking him back. Komada launched a shard of ice at the wolf, hitting it in the head unfazed.

"That wasn't right, I was going for a fireball."

The dire wolf growled and rushed at Hinata, maw open to show it's arsenal of fangs.

"Hinata!"

Chiaki pushed him out of the way and narrowly escaped the wolf's attack herself.

"Chiaki get back it's dangerous!"

"No! I'm fighting by your side." Said Chiaki. "We'll do this together!"

"... Alright but stay behind me."

Hinata readied his longsword as Chiaki set up another summoning circle, squiizing more blood from her pricked finger.

"Come forth being of light!"

A large pink and white snake burst from the summoning circle.

"Usamisnake!"

The snake lunged forwards, wrapping up the wolf and biting it's neck. The wolf growled in pain as Hinata rushed in.

"Now's my chance!"

Hinata quickly stabbed the wold in several places, causing it further pain. Koizumi took aim with her bow and fired, hitting the dire wolf in the eye.

"I'll end this quick!" Said Komaeda.

He charged up a spell, only for it to quickly snuff out.

"... Well that's new-"

Komaeda suddenly caught fire.

"And theres me luck again."

"Oh my god Komaeda!" Shrieked Mikan.

Everyone was distracted by Komaeda and didn't notice the dire wolf bite the snake's head off and free itself."

"Cast a water spell or something!" Said Komaeda.

"No can do, with my luck it would end up being gasoline or something."

"T-Then fall on the ice you made!" Said Souda.

The wold swing it's body at Hinata, knocking him back.

"Gah!"

Chiaki rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?"

"I've felt better..."

Chiaki glared at the dire wolf and set up another summoning circle.

"Can you stand Hinata?"

Hinata nodded.

Chiaki drew another summoning circle, but unlike the others it was gold in color.

"Lets see how it likes this..."

With the circle complete Chiaki drew a dagger and held it against her wrist.

"C-Chiaki! Isn't that summoning damgerous?" Asked Hinata.

"The more blood used in a summoning, the stronger the summoned entity will be." Said Chiaki.

Chiaki slit her wrist and let her blood flow into the summoning circle.

"COME FORTH WEAPON OF LIGHT!"

The circle began to glow as a golden greatsword rose from the summoning circle.

"Take the sword Hinata!"

Hinata got up and grabbed the sword, surprised at how light it felt.

"Finish the wolf!"

Hinata nodded and ran at the dire wolf. The dire wolf in turn ran at Hinata, but the swordsman struck first. With one clean swing the sword decapitated the dire wolf, killing it. The other wolves wasted no time as they fled, the alpha no longer around to lead them. Hinata let the great sword fall from his hands, the blade vanishing as it left his grip.

"We did it..."

Chiaki collapsed, blood still dripping from her wrist.

"Chiaki!?"

Hinata and Mikan ran to the summoner's side.

"I was helpful this time... Wasn't I?"

"Chiaki you're pale..."

"Probably the blood loss." Said Chiaki. "It happens."

Mikan got to work bandaging Chiaki's arm while Hinata took her other hand into his own.

"It'll be alright." Said Hinata. "We'll get you back in shape in no time."

"You're too nice Hajime...always looking at the positives..."

Chiaki smiled weakly.

"That's what I like about you..."

She shut her eyes and fell asleep.

"What she liked about me?"

"She'll be fine after a long rest." Said Mikan. "Thankfully she didn't loose too much blood."

"That's good." Said Hinata. "I'll take care of Chiaki, see if you can do something about Nagito."

Hinata gestured to the mage who was still on fire, standing next to the frozen homunculus as Souda and Koizumi chipped away at it.

"R-Right!"

Mikan ran over to Komaeda as Hinata picked up Chiaki.

"I can always count on you to come through for us in a pinch." Said Hinata. "I can always count on you."

He smiled as he looked at the sleeping Summoner.

"That's what I like about you."

* * *

 **Out of the three stories I wrote for this week this one was my favorite. Initially the plot revolved around them finding a love potion but it didn't feel "fantasy" enough, so I reworked it into this. I hope you enjoyed the story, because I enjoyed writing it.**

 **And before anyone asks a homunculus is a little midevil robot-like creature in DnD.**


End file.
